Travis Touchdown
Travis Touchdown is the main protagonist of the No More Heroes series. Character Description He is a 27-year-old American assassin and stereotypical otaku – his motel room decorated with professional wrestling and anime collectibles – living in near poverty in the motel "NO MORE HEROES" of Santa Destroy, California accompanied by his kitten Jeane (most likely named after his lost love). He appears to have interest in lucha libre and Japanese pro wrestling icons (like Thunder Ryu), as well as a moe driven anime series called Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly; his apartment is filled with such mentioned merchandise. After winning a beam katana in an online auction he becomes a hitman. When he runs out of money to buy video games he accepts a job to kill Helter-Skelter, also known as "the Drifter," which earns him rank eleven by the United Assassins Association, a governing body of assassins. Realizing that he has now made himself a target for aspiring assassins, he sets out to secure himself as number one in the UAA. He gets around on his motorcycle, dubbed the "Schpeltiger." Travis Touchdown is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. In Super Smash Bros. IV Travis appears in Super Smash Bros. IV as a playable and secret character. His appearance is based on his default appearance in the No More Heroes series How to Unlock *Play 70 matches *Beat Classic Mode on Normal in less than 20 minutes Doing any of these things will require to defeat Travis in a Fight on Santa Destroy. Attributes Travis, despite being an otaku, is a very formidable assassin, having learned how to wield a sword from correspondence tapes, and is able to grapple from his own former training in Calgary to being inspired and mimicking certain moves by seeing various wrestling tapes. Travis's stats are pretty average, save for lower power and higher hit rate for his beam katana attacks. However,he has one unique attribute to him. A meter appears above his picture, which is the "Adrenaline Gauge". It increases by hitting your enemies, especially with smash attacks, but depletes over time. When fully charged, Travis becomes a serious threat. As he builds up the gauge, his beam katana gets stronger. His smash attacks all involve the dual Rose Nasty beam katanas. And obviously, the gore and swearing in the No More Heroes series were removed to making him fit into an at least T rated game. Moveset Normal Moves *'Neutral:' Kicks, punches, then does a high slash. *'Forward:' Deals a low but wide slash. *'Up:' Jabs the beam katana upward. *'Down: '''Deals a kick across the ground. *'Dash Attack:' Rushes forth and kicks. *'Forward Smash:' Whirls the Rose Nasties around twice while advancing forward a bit. *'Up Smash: Deals two crossing slashes with Rose Nasties. *'''Down Smash: Swings the Rose Nasties across the ground in a fast circle. Aerial Attacks *'Air:' Swings his beam katana around. *'Forward Air:' Rears back, then swings his elbow forth in an above slam. Good meteor smash. *'Back Air:' Flips back, swinging the beam katana behind. *'Up Air:' Swings beam katana in an upward arc. *'Down Air:' Kicks downward three times. Grabs & Throws *'Grab:' Snatches foe into a headlock. *'Grab Pummel:' Tightens his arm's grip. *'Forward Throw:' Swings foe around once, then hurls him/her forward. On heavyweight foes, he swings twice. This can damage foes around. *'Back Throw:' Slams foe behind himself. *'Up Throw:' Tosses foe upward, then launches him/her with a beam katana slash. *'Down Throw:' Elbow-slams the foe into the ground. Other Moves *'Floor (Back):' Travis pushes himself up and kicks the opponent. *'Floor (Front):' Travis does a smalls slide. *'Floor (Trip):' Travis slices the opponent's feet and sends them to the ground. Special Moves Taunts *'Up: '''Sparks up beam katana, saying "Trust in your force." *'Down:' Taps his foot and crosses his arms, saying "...What are you waiting for?" *'Side:' Shakes the beam katana to recharge its batteries, saying a satisfied "Moe!" Selection Sound Travis says: "It's game time!" Logo The broken star on the Santa Destroy flag. On-Screen Appearance Rides in on Schpeltiger. Cheer Travis! Travis! Travis! Victory Poses *Leaps in and slashes, then assumes the pose on the No More Heroes cover, saying "I'm in this to win!" *Spins in a cyclone of Rose Nasty slashes, finishing with "Number one, here I come!" *Deactivates the Blood Berry and belts it, saying "Come back later, and I'll school you again." Music *'Classic Mode Credits: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fduv3Tbvi1w *'Victory Jingle: ' TBA Costumes '''Default: Travis usually wears a light weight leather jacket, t-shirt, jeans and sunglasses. COLORS: *Red jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, orange shades, blue beam katana (Red Team) *Light-blue jacket, white shirt, red jeans, white shades, white beam katana (Blue Team) ' *Olive jacket, tan shirt, dark-green jeans, blue shades, yellow beam katana '(Green Team) ' *Black jacket, white shirt, black jeans, pink shades, red beam katana *Pink jacket, red shirt, magenta jeans, purple shades, pink beam katana *Tan jacket, blue shirt, gray jeans, red shades, purple beam katana Trophy Description Travis has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. ''Just your regular middle-aged otaku...who got his hands on a beam katana and became an assassin. Goaded by United Assassins Association agent Sylvia Cristell, Travis takes on the UAA ranks to become the number one assassin. Though brash and shallow, he does have a sense of honor. *'''No More Heroes, Wii 2006 *'No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle', Wii 2009 Snake's Codec Snake: This is Snake - "Sylvia suddenly appears" Sylvia: So you are Snake! On behalf of the UAA, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Snake: The... UAA? Sylvia: Anyway, I couldn't help but notice that my client, Travis Touchdown, is eyeing your head. Snake: What of it? He can't be that much of a fighter, even with that beam katana. Sylvia: He may seem like a plain old otaku wimp at first, but beware. As the fight rages on, Travis gets a rush of adrenaline. It drives him like a roaring tiger, encouraging him to fight harder! In other words, as Travis's adrenaline goes up, so does his beam katana strength. I'd try to keep my distance if I were you. Snake: Hold on. If he's your client, why are you giving me this advice? Sylvia: Oh! How about that. It's time for my massage. Good luck to you both! Snake: Wait! You didn't answer my...! Trivia *His red jacket, unique swordplay, physical abilities and amoral persona are comparable to Samurai Champloo's Mugen (curiously, No More Heroes developer Grasshopper Manufacture was involved in the video game Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked). Category:No More Heroes Series Category:Characters Category:JPBrigatti